


Support

by Staalone



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Jeremike - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Others - Freeform, Sadness, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staalone/pseuds/Staalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jeremy Fitzgerald, please go to the principal's room, thank you" What? Did I do something bad? I don't remember doing Anything... I got up from my desk and walked to the principal's room. When I got there, my dad was there, and he was crying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jeremy

Jeremy's P.O.V:

I was at school, during math class, which I was pretty good with. I wasn't a nerd or something like that, I only... I heard the speakers calling my name. "Jeremy Fitzgerald, please go to the principal's room, thank you" What? Did I do something bad? I don't remember doing anything... I got up from my desk and walked to the principal's room. When I got there, my dad was there? And he was crying? What was happening? I gulped and entered the room, my father came to me and knelt down, his eyes were red from crying.

"Son... Your mother... She... S-She suffered a car accident... And your brother was with her... He died at the local. Your mom... Is in the hospital. Let's go"

He picked me up, I started crying, my brother was dead and my mom... she was almost dead too. I buried my face in his chest, I could feel the people glancing at us. My dad gently put me on the car, and we drove to the hospital. My father talked with the attendant, i heard my mother was at the "ICU" what was an ICU? I had no idea, I was only five. We sat there for ten minutes, my face buried deep in my father's chest. A doctor came in, I could see he was worried.

"Mr Fitzgerald?"

"It's me, how is she?"

"Your wife, she's alive, but she is in a vegetative state. I'm sorry."

"Oh God... She'll never get better then?"

"I'm afraid she won't"

"Oh God"

"Anyways... You can see her now if you want"

We entered her room, there she was surrounded by machines, which were keeping her alive. One of them was a heart monitor, beeping on a faint rhythm. My father kissed her on the lips, as the doctor came in.

"Isn't... Isn't there something we can do for her?" My father asked

"Well... The only thing we could do now is wait, or... or we could end her suffering by turning off the machines, but-"

"Do it"

"Mr. Fitzgerald, are you sure?"

"Yes, i can't see her like this, just do it"

The Doctor reached her and started to take off the plugs, and only left the heart monitor.

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep......... Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep...............

Good Bye, mother.

# ~Two Years Later~

I was sitting by the bed where my father was. Since my mother and brother deaths, he became sick, his skin was pale and he had bags underneath his eyes.

"Son?"

I approached him and he took my hand

"Son, I need you... I need you to be strong, ok?" He managed to say between coughs "I wont be here... I wont be here for you"

Beeeeeeeeeep

"Dad"

I shook him

"Dad, wake up!"

I screamed, my uncle got in the room, followed by a doctor, and dragged me away

"Shhhh... It will be ok" He said, as he dragged me out.

~Five Months Later~ 

Time passed, so did the funerals. And my beloved ones faces. I couldn't look at a picture of them without bursting in tears. Since my father's death, i've been living with my uncles. Things have never been the same since then. Not because of them, they always treated me well, the problem, were the bullies. When i moved to my uncle's house, they moved me to a city nearer their house.

I closed myself in my own world, i wouldn't talk with anyone other than my uncles, and this made my reputation in the school drop. At the very start of it, they would only insult me, bump at me. But with time, things got worse, and one day, i got home with a black eye.

"My God Jeremy, what happened with you?"

My aunt asked, concerned

"I just... I just bumped on a doorknob"

"Oh dear, be more careful, ok?"

"Ok"

I got to my room and locked the door. This started to happen with frequency, and with time, my uncles stopped asking, and me, I started to bare it.


	2. Mike

TThree-year-old Mike Schmidt came running trough the hospital's hallways, followed by his not so enthusiastic, but yet enthusiastic, father.

# ~~Mike's P.O.V~~

I was running, then I knocked on someone.

"Sorry"

I said, looking up to a nurse

"It's OK little one"

I hid behind my father's legs

"Sorry, he's kinda shy."

He said, looking at me

"But anyways, I'm here to pick up my wife, Sarah Schmidt?"

"OK, let's check the PC... Here! corridor twelve, room 303"

"Thank you."

"And, here are the papers for you to sign."

I left my dad signing the papers and went to see my mom, she has just give birth one week ago, so she was at the maternity.

I got in the room, my mom was packing her things, and my sister was on the other side of the room, in a pink crib. I rushed to her. She was sleeping.

"You will just pass me now?"

"Sorry mom"

I said, kissing her.

My dad picked my mom's things, and we drove back home, and we settled my sister in her own room, full of girly things, like pink furniture, plushies, this kinds of things. I got to the kitchen and my dad was making a sandwich for mom.

"Hey champ, why don't you go to the living room, your mother and I want to talk with you"

I got there and she was watching TV

"Mikey dear, sit here"

I did as she said.

"So, tomorrow is your birthday, right? How old will you be... 5?"

" mom!" I said, angry 

"Ok, yeah!" 

She said in a cheerful tone

"So, your father and I talked, and we know you always wanted to go to that place... Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? So, what do you think, wanna have your birthday there?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

I said, jumping and squeaking

"Ok, Ok, go to sleep then, tomorrow will be a full day."

# ~~The Next Day. Freddy's Fazbear Pizza~~

I entered Freddy's, and the smell of pizza flooded my nose. 

"OK son, here we are"

My mother said

"Cool! Can I go now?!"

"Have fun!"

I ran to the stage, where Freddy and his Crew were performing. After some time I got bored so I went to pirate's cove, and Foxy was there, all alone.

"Hey, Foxy!"

"Ahoy ladd"

He said, somewhat sadly

"Whats the problem Foxy, you look sad."

"Aye, there be no much movement today lad, that's it."

"Oh Foxy, don't be sad! Can i play with you?"

He looked at me and smiled

"O' course lad! What do you tell me about being me first mate?"

"Yes!"

 

Foxy reached inside his chest and pulled out a pirate hat. We played for two hours straight, we got tired and returned to the cove.

"Foxy, can I see your teeth?"  
"Sure!"

He opened his mouth and I put my head inside it

"Wow Foxy, you teeth are so sharp and big!"

"Thanks, lad-"

I felt a tremendous pain, I dropped in the ground, I heard people screaming, parents calling for their

kids, I heard a familiar voice, my mom's.

"That fox bit my child!"  
Then, I blacked out.


	3. My Name Is...

Mike's P.O.V:

I entered my work space, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the same place where, years before, I've been bitten. It seemed like only i knew that it was an accident. I felt a finger poking me, so I turned to see Scott, or PG, standing there. He was a pretty nice guy, he would help you get settled on your first days and so.

"Hey, Mike!"

Also, I couldn't understand why he was always energetic.

"Yes?"

"You should know already, that the last night guard died?"

"Yes, I did."

"So, tomorrow we are getting a new guy to take the shift, so, I was thinking..."

"No."

"But you're the best at this!"

"Ugh, fine, I'll train the guy, but only this time!"

"Thank you!"

He trailed off.  
I started guarding again, which I liked to do. I saw a boy, 8, 9 years old, crying, so I went to him to see what was happening. I approached him and crouched, making sure we could make eye contact

"Hey little fella, what's going on?"

I asked, gently putting my hand on his hair.

"No-No one wants to play with me!"

He said, sobbing

"That's not true, I want to!"

"Really?"

His eyes started to shine again.

"Yes!"

"Yay!"

He said, jumping at me and tackling me to the ground. I got up and looked at him.

"So, what do you want to do?"

He thought for a little, before answering:

"Let's play with The Puppet!"

He ran to the prize corner, with me behind, trying to follow. He chatted with The Puppet for a little, and I got pretty impressed by how friendly he sounded, maybe he wasn't so bad at night too? I shook these thoughts out of my mind, given that I liked to live, and it wasn't worth the risk. We played for hours, and I actually enjoyed it. The Boy's parents came to take him, so I looked at the clock and saw it was already 7:00 P.M. I grabbed my coat and sprinted, or power walked, to my house, which was a few blocks distant. I dropped my keys on the living room desk, and doll got there, wearing a cooking apron 

"Well, look who decided to finally RETURN home!"

"Sorry Doll, i wasn't paying much attention to the clock."

"Fine!"

She sighed.

"Dinner's on the table, go eat before it gets cold."

And so she left to her room. I ate the dinner and went to my room, took a shower and got to sleep.

Jeremy's P.O.V

I looked at the clock, 11:25 P.M, great, i was gong to get late on my first day, just because they broke my phone, and I didn't have any sort of alarm. I quickly tidied myself, and started running to Fazbear's, which wasn't very far, but yet, a little.  
After some time running, I checked my clock, 11:30, half way there, this wasn't going to be good. I ran as fast and far as I could, before spotting the place, which wasn't very... discrete, given the fact that it had bright neon lights and colors. I looked at my clock, 11:40, ten minutes late. I entered the place and went through a hallway, getting to the only lights on. I ended up in the place's security office, and there was a guy there, apparently the same age as I, black hair, he was also a lot taller than I.

"E-Excuse me..."

I stuttered 

"You're late"

he said in a raspy tone

"S-Sorry..."

He looked at me.

"No problem, my name is Mike... Mike Schmidt"

I reached for his hand and I shook it.

"J-Jeremy... Fitsgerald"

I sat in a stool by his side, and he explained the basics of the job for me. I almost fainted when I learned that the animatronics moved, but I managed to calm down. 

Mike's P.O.V

This guy Jeremy seemed to be a rather nice guy, bad thing he was going to die after the first week or so. It all went easy... Until Toy Chica appeared in the hallway. I put on my mask, and looked at Jeremy, he was frozen solid in his stool, he didn't even seem to breathe, so I had to put his mask for him. After some time, as usual, she dismissed and I looked ad Jeremy again, he seemed to be getting to normal.

"What happened there, Jeremy?!"

I asked, louder and ruder than I planned to.

"I-I froze..."

He lowered his head

"You froze? You can't do this, this is a matter of life or death!"

"S-Sorry... I'm good at nothing..."

I looked at his head, and noticed something:

## he was crying.


	4. Why, Mike!?

Oh shit.

"N-No, Jeremy, wait, sorry, OK?"

Nothing, he kept crying, and I started to feel like crap, guy's first day, and I probably ruined it. Shit.

"Hey... It's OK, why are you crying?"

 

"N-No!"

He yelled, cleaning his tears with his sleeve

"Y-You don't understand, I end up ruining everything I do! I should just kill myself... I'll be making the world a favor..."

"Wait, what? No! Don't say that, OK ? You are good, better than anyone before... Even...Even me!"

He seemed to stop sobbing, which I was relieved with.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, look, it's OK to feel like that on your first day. Now cheer up and let's get back to work, OK?"

He sniffed one last time

"OK..."

We sat on our places again, and I casually looked at Jeremy once in a while, seeing if he was OK, and he was. Relieved, I was able to work better. Luckily, everything went smooth, no other death robots. 

"OK Jeremy,"

I got up

"That's it for today."

He got up too, and, as we left the building, also shook hands. His house was in the opposite direction from mine, so we didn't go together. On my walk home, I couldn't help but think about what Jeremy said earlier, about him being good at nothing, and that he wanted to kill himself. I actually felt sad for him, we were almost the same age, and I couldn't help to feel emotionally shocked. I couldn't imagine the things he had been through. I sighed and continued to walk home.

I was in bed now, thinking about earlier, about Jeremy. He seemed to be a pretty good guy, and seeing him like that was... I knew I had to help him, but how? I wasn't good with people, and now I needed to help a guy, or else, he could kill himself because he was depressed. Very depressed. But what could I do? Maybe... No, surely, I was going to work the night shift with him.

# Jeremy's P.O.V

After the usual time walking home, I finally saw the lights. I raised my pace, anxious to finally arrive. Once I opened the door with my keys, I was greeted by my uncle, who seemed anxious.

"Jeremy, you're back! How are you? How was it?"

He didn't even pause between the questions.

"It was... Good"

I said, remembering the events from before

"That's it, good?"

"Yeah..."

"OK..."

He seemed disappointed.

"I'll take a bath and sleep, OK?"

"OK, good night, uh, Day"

He returned to the living room and back to his TV. I went to my room, which was on the second floor, and I got to the shower, which was also in my room. Opening the sink's faucet, I allowed the water to run through my arms, the water flowing trough my scars, from previous events, which I couldn't admit I did even to my uncles.  
It was time. I opened the cabinet and took out a razor blade, stained in blood, my blood. I slid it trough my arms, feeling the usual stinging and then dizziness sensation. Why did I do that? That was a question I always made, and I've come up with my conclusion: I did it to feel alive, to feel something rather than solitude and sadness. Once I was done, I took a shower and went to my bed, letting the bed take control of me. For the second time this day, I cried. Why? Because I remembered the past hours, I remembered that now Mike probably thinks I'm an idiot. A good for nothing fool, and of course, he would be right. I also remembered that tomorrow I had to go to school , and I was going to be bullied, as always. Once again, for the countless time since that times, the happy times, I cried myself to sleep. 

Arriving at school, I looked at my clock, and my eyes widened, I was late, and so were my bullies. There they were, talking between then, right at the front doors. Their leader, Jack, slowly looked at me, and, even in the distance, a grin appeared on his face. I dropped my things and started to run, run as fast as I could, anywhere. I looked back, and I saw Jack, already behind me. He Jumped on me and pinned me down. His friends got to me too, and together, they started to beat me. Punching, kicking, everything they could to damage me, also emotionally.

"Oh, what's this, the little boy will cry?"

Jack started

"You worthless faggot, why don't you die already"

Another bully said.

"Why don't you cry to your mom? Oh yeah, she's dead!"

Jack finished. Once they were full of beating me, they left me. After some time, I tried to get up and, using an enormous amount of energy, I was able to get up. Picking up my things, i walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, my face was all bruised, swollen and bleeding. I lifted my shirt, my torso was full of bruises, some new, others not. It wasn't like someone cared, though, no, no one cared about me, not even my own family. I was alone


	5. Who's That?

# Mike's P.O.V

I was driving back home when something on the street caught my attention, it looked like someone limping. Curiosity got the best of me and when I got closer, I recognized who the person was: Jeremy. I quickly pulled my car, stopping by his side. He looked curious, then surprised, before saying, or trying to.

"M-Mike..."

He started to fall limb but I managed to catch him before. He fainted but this wasn't what surprised me, it was his condition. He had bruises all over his body, swollen. I knew I had to take him to the hospital so I carefully rested him on the backseat.

"Doctor, how is he?"

I asked concerned. After driving to the hospital, the nurses transferred Jeremy to the ER.

"Very bad, nut better than when he first got here."

"Great, how is he now?"

"Well, apparently he is OK, he is actually lucky to be alive, after the exams we discovered he had an internal bleeding caused by a broken rib, and several other bones broke."

"I have to ask you, Mr. Schmidt, what's your relation to Jeremy?"

"We are co-workers."

"Where?"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

"Do you know if he has any relatives we can contact?"

"No, sorry."

"OK, that's it, we gonna plaster him now, so please go to the waiting room."

"OK..."

"Don't worry, he is in good hands."

I did as the doctor said, finding a place to rest in the waiting room. Even if I knew he was being given professional care, I couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Soon, I fell asleep.  
Mr. Schmidt, please wake up.

I woke with the doctor shaking me.

"Yes? He's okay now, you can see him if you want."

"Thanks Doc."

Soon, I was standing by the room's door, knocking before entering. I saw him there, laying on the bed, his right arm, and his left leg. His eyes widened when he saw me entering the room.

"M-Mike?"

He stuttered, so cute.

"Hey, Jere..."

I got closer to his bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"How do you think you got here?"

"Y-You brought me here? Thanks..."

"Jere I..."

"I sighed"

"What happened with you?"

"N-Nothing.."

"Really?"

"Jeremy, please, tell me."

"It was an accident..."

"Accident? Jeremy please, tell me the truth, you know you can trust me."

Seeing that he couldn't escape, he sighed, giving up.

"I was attacked by those... By those school jocks, they always do that"

"Always?"

"This time, it was worse..."

"Jeremy... Lets, let's make a deal , OK?"

"A-A deal?"

"Yes, from now on, I will pick you up and drop you off to school, OK?"

"What?! No!"

"Jeremy, you almost died!"

"What?"

"The doctor said that if I hadn't brought you here, you would be dead by now!"

"I-I would be dead?..."


	6. A New Beginning

"Yes! You would have died, Jeremy, you had an internal bleeding, do you know why?!"

I paused, letting the information sink in.

"Because those bullies of yours managed to break three of your fucking ribs!"

By now, Jeremy was silently crying, and I'm sure I was almost joining him.

"M-Mike... I'm sorry... Please, d-don't beat m-me"

My face dropped, how could Jeremy think I could do such a thing? I moved towards him and carefully hugged him, letting him cry as much as he wanted. And needed.

"I would never hurt you, Jere..."

"Oh-Uh-are we interrupting something?"

We both quickly looked to the door, where a man and a woman were looking at us with a bemused expression. Jeremy quickly let go of me, crawling upwards on the bed, hissing, probably because of the pain he sure was feeling.

"W-What were you guys doing here?"

The man asked, which made Jeremy blush.

"W-We were just-"

"Is he your boyfriend Jeremy?"

The woman cut in, Jeremy's eyes widened, his blush becoming even more apparent.

"N-No! He's Mike... We-We work together!"

"I see... Well OK, Jeremy, is good to meet you, my name is Alan"

He offered his hand and I took it, this man had a firm grip.

"And that's Rosalinda, Jeremy is our nephew."

Oh.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Yes, perhaps we should have met in better circumstances... Anyways, Jeremy, what happened to you?"

His uncle asked, moving to the other side of the bed.

"I... I've been beaten..."

I could feel the sadness and fear returning to him.

"Beaten? By who, who did this to you, Jeremy?!"

His Uncle's tone was a mixture of rage and concern.

S-Some bullies at school... But it is not a big deal, it's jus-"

"Not a big deal? Jeremy- You almost died and it is not a big deal?"

Now his uncle was perplexed, which was making Jeremy really uncomfortable, it looked like I was the only one who saw it tough because his uncle's voice was now almost as high as a shout.

"Why didn't you tell us, Jeremy!?"

"I thought you didn't need to know, that you'd hate me if I told you the truth."

"Jeremy, we are your family, we would never hate you!"

"I'm sorry..."

He started to cry again, but his uncle did not budge.

"Alan, that's enough!"

Jeremy's aunt interfered, holding Alan by the arm.

"Can't you see he is in shock? Leave the poor boy alone already!"

"I-OK... Sorry Jeremy..."

He said, sighing.

"Come on, let's consult the doctor to see when he can get out."

His aunt said practically dragging her husband out of the room, leaving an awkward silence between me and Jeremy, that is until he spoke.

"They hate me, don't they?"

He asked, sadness abundant in his voice, which made me feel even more sorry for him.

"They don't hate you Jere, they were just concerned with you..."

"But my uncle, he shouted at me..."

"He was just being overprotective, they almost lost you, Jere, I almost lost you!"

# Jeremy's P.O.V

I was already feeling horrible, and after my uncle shouted at me, I felt even worse, that was until Mike decided to help me.

"They don't hate you Jere, they were just concerned with you..."

""But my uncle, he shouted at me..."

"He was just being overprotective, they almost lost you, Jere, I almost lost you!"

My heart skipped a beat and I could literally feel the blood rushing trough my cheeks, did Mike even realize what he had said? What is this feeling? 

"M-Mike..."

"Look, I know we only know each other for what? Two weeks? But I can tell you are an amazing person, and I want to deepen my bonds with you..."

He said, his cheeks the smoothest shade of pink. I could only nod.

"And Jeremy?"

His voice snapped me out of my trance

"Y-Yes?"

What do you say? About that agreement?

"I-I don't know Mike... I don't want to be even more of a dead weight for you..."

"Jeremy, it would be my pleasure to help you, you wouldn't be a dead weight."

"W-Well then... I guess we could give it a try..."

"Amazing, as soon as you are out of here, we will start, OK?"

I gulped.

"OK..."

Then, the door opened again to reveal my uncles, their expression seemed to be happier now, so that helped to set some kind of mood.

"Good news Jere, the doctor said it will be only a week before you receive the green light!"

My aunt said in a happy tone.

"OK..."

I sighed again, I didn't want to be left alone here, what if they never came back?

"Don't worry Jere, I'll come visit you every day, OK?"

Mike warmly stated, as if sensing my fears.

"Really? Thanks, Mike!"

"No problem Jere..."

There was a knock on the door and a nurse came in.

"Excuse me... Visiting hours are over, sorry."

"OK, thank you."

"Jeremy, we're going now, but we will be back tomorrow, OK?"

My uncle asked.

"OK..."

So, After everyone left, I found myself unable to sleep, which caused the doctors to give me some sleeping pills. I wasn't confident at first, but Mike kept his promise, he always visited me and was here at the beginning of the visiting hours, only to left when it was over. I felt better every day, and I started to feel happier too.  
One day, Mike and my uncles were there with me, and they had brought me a change of clothes.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asked me.

"B-Better, I guess..."

My uncle looked at me.

"Well, Jere, I guess it is time for you to know..."

"Your uncle and I talked with Mike..." My aunt started, "And we decided to let you live with Him if that's OK with you?"

I was shocked, were they trying to get rid of me?

"Wh-Why? Are you trying t-to get rid of me?"

I was on the verge of tears again.

"What? No, of course we are not, we just thought it is better, since you two work at the same place, the school is closer to his house, and close to ours too, you could come visit anytime..."

"And you would be living with people around your age, which should be easier for you, so what do you say?"

"I don't know... Where would I stay?"

I asked, despite all of it, it really sounded great to live with Mike...

"We have an extra room, you could use it!"

"We?"

"Yeah, me and my sister..."

"Well... I guess we can try it?" I was still uncertain.

"Perfect, you gonna love it!"

 

Little did I Know, this was the beginning of something enormous.


End file.
